Zim's Lost Pet
by Celestrial Magic
Summary: A new character, Jes, who knew Zim before he was banished to Food Courtia, finds her self at the end of the line in Child Services. The Membrains are the last family to take her in. Now she'll get to meet up with Zim again after so long. M for later CHs.
1. Zim

chapter one:

'Another boring day at Skool' Zim thought as he checked his watch and started for the door. He was now a Junior in highskool and "seventeen". I use quotation because he was still small Zim. He hadn't grown at all. So, Zim just said it had something to do with his "skin condition". People where still as stoopid as ever so no one questioned him.

Being this small gives Dib an advantage, because Dib had grown and was reaching towards six foot. He towered over Zim. Luckily, for Zim, he had his pac which allowed him to be the same height during their fights with it's spider like legs that shoot out.

Zim pushed through the highskool's doors only to be towered over and kicked. He was only half the size of everyone else, but that didn't mean his voice wasn't. "DO NOT KICK ZIIIM!!!!" The way Zim was now was a little toned down from when he first came to Earth, but he still yelled out the occasional, 'I AM ZIM' and 'DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIM'.

He trudged to his locker to get out just a notebook. Zim never carried around the big text books that they gave everyone, because he created a device that recorded everything that was taught and was put in the hard drive of his pac. This is the reason he's been able to pass every test and get average grades if not good. Ms. Bitters wasn't the teacher anymore, but Ms. Peppys was. In ways she was so much worse. Her peppy attitude every day made Zim want to throw his notebook at her.

As Zim sat down he looked around. He felt odd, because he didn't feel the evil stairs that usually come at him from across the room. Then he noticed what was wrong, Dib was absent. 'That's strange,' Zim thought. 'He almost never misses. . . O, well, it'll be a more relaxing day for me'

With that the day slowing slipped by. Zim fell asleep during all the lessons taught (good thing he sat in the back), he staired at his lunch, slept some more, then went home.

'I should think of a way to make me grow,' he starting thinking as he opened the door to his house. That was when he heard the sound. It was one that he's never heard for decades... A little tinkering bell. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'How could Zim have lived on earth for years and not heard a bell?' Am I right? Well, this bell wasn't just a normal bell. It was a ringing so high pitched and beautiful that only Irkens could hear it.

Zim stood frozen at his door. 'It can't be her, is it? I thought she was dead.' He unclenched his hand from the door and looked around, but no one was there.

"Is anyone out there?" he asked taking a step toward the front of the yard. Still, no one was there. 'Must just all be in my head,' he thought walking back to his house. What he didn't see was a shadow up in the trees with only the glint from the bell showing.

That night once Zim laid his head down on his newly bought human bed (he thought he should try one) he dreamt of his past...

"What should I dooo WITH THIS ONE....MMHMM....Ok, MAster..." The big muscular Irken put the jelly-like substance he was holding to his ear down on his floating table. He looked at the little Irken sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "Ok, Zim, we have your punishment for blowing up the learning center. It's soomething sooo hooorrible that it will have you screaming inside."

Zim just sat there slightly trembling, he was the smallest Irken and he did not dare to go against this guy. The big Irken lead Zim out the door and down a corridor only to go into another room with something locked in a cage inside. Zim stood in the room looking at the repulsive, yet vulnerable alien and shivered.

She was a human, but the Irkens didn't know it. She was captured while one of the Irken investigators were out searching for new worlds when they came across earth. He took the little girl hostage, but died on the journey back. No one knows why or how, and the captured girl who was locked up the whole time never said a word about what happened. Her brown-blond tangled hair flew down to her tummy and hung in her face in layers. She was wearing hardly anything except for a purple cloth that hung lightly to her and went past her knees. The girl was sitting on a 2 legged stool and was chained to the ground, yet ever since she got there she hadn't moved an inch and barley ate her food.

She lifted up her head and turned toward the two Irkens. Her earthy green eyes flashed to Zim immediately showing confusion. It was funny how Zim felt his chest tighten ever so slightly and understand her confusion so easily. He was an invader and was not supposed to feel much emotion.

"It's yours to take care of now. It might make a good slave for the Irken society, but you have to house It and make sure It doesn't escape or else it'll be YOU in this cage. We have no room for It here. This cage is for other dangerous things," the big Irken spat out. The girl cocked her head to the side still confused at wat was going to happen. She was only five, so she was scared, out of tears, and numb, and she had no clue what was going to happen next.

The Irken reached for keys and unlocked the cage door, then unlocked the chain from her leg. He pulled out some rope from his pocket and tied it around her waist and pulled her out of the cage. It wasn't easy for her to stand up. Her knees buckled a couple times, and with no mercy from the Irken he just kept pulling until he half drug her to Zim.

"HeRe, Take her HoMe." The Irken shoved him through the door and left Zim standing in the hallway. He looked at the girl.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as slow as he could. All the girl did was tilt her head. "Never mind," he said harshly, then started to half drag half carry the alien out.

Zim sat up in his bed breathing some what abnormally. 'Why am I dreaming of all of this now? Of all the other times why now?' he thought confused about why that memory was brought up in his dream.

"Gir! Get in here!" Zim yelled. Gir was still his normal self. Zim was just too lazy to do anything to make him more efficient.

"YES MASTER!?" Gir said, saluting.

"I'm not going to skool today, have the parentbots call the skool and tell them I'm sick." With that Gir ran off to tell the parentbots. 'Ugh! I can't go to skool in this condition anyways. I'll be having flashbacks all day and I won't like that'

Zim stood up and walked into the living room to watch some tv. He soon felt his mind drifting back to where the dream left off...

Once they got to Zim's place, which seemed more like a strange apartment room on the third floor, he tied the girl to a pillar in the middle of the what seemed to be front room. She gave the pillar a sideways glace looked around and sat down. Once she felt the comfortable almost carpet feel she laid back and closed her eyes, faintly smiling.

Zim watched her intently from the couch. 'It smiled I think...What am I gunna call It?' He walked over to the alien laying on the floor and lightly shook her touching only the cloth just incase her skin was poisonous.

She opened her eyes, blinked, and sat up to stair Zim, who was kneeling, straight in the eyes. The girl smiled just the slightest bit to try and the keep the strange man friendly.

He felt the tightening in his chest again, but ignored it. "Zim," he said pointing to himself.

Next, he pointed at her. She smiled and pointed toward Zim. "Zzzzii--im," she finished with a smile. The Irken sat back amused at the ringing her voice made in his head. Then, she pointed to herself and opened her mouth. Then closed it.

"Yes, what's you're name, what is it??" Zim put his hands on her sholders forgetting that her skin might my poisonous.

Her eyes got big and shoved the Irken back. His action scared her and she thought he was going to hurt her. She slid across the floor to some what hide behind the pillar.

Zim hit his head. 'This won't get me anywhere and I want to bust out yelling at this stupid creature!!' he thought as he looked at the alien with harsh eyes that scared her more. He hated that even more, because then he felt bad and wanted to hold the strange creature. "WHAT!? WHY AM I FEELING THIS?! NO, ZIM, YOU'RE THE GREATEST INVADER THERE IS ON IRKEN, YOU CAN NOT GIVE INTO THIS ALIEN!!!!!" he had one leg propped up on a table and one arm in the air. It took him a minute to realize he yelled that out loud. He looked down at the alien who was sitting crossed legged, watching him intently with amused green eyes.

They staired at eachother for sometime and then Zim noticed a wierd feeling inside of him. This wierd sensation of the fact that he needed her in his arms to cradle and hold her. He shook his head furosiously. 'NO!!!!!!' he thought, but as he shook his head from side to side he got dizzy and lost balance. He fell over on his face right in front of the alien. 'Oh, no! I'm showing my weak side, I CAN'T!'

Then he felt a hand on his back and the heat from this hand felt so comforting he just wanted to stay there. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?! UGH... I think I'm gunna puke...'

As he stood up he looked at the alien making sure he didn't look into her eyes. Then she immediatly busted out laughing a high pitched giggle that sent Zim backwards from the feeling it gave him. He felt so happy and also grossed out for feeling that way. She started clapping and rocking back and forth, finally falling backwards from laughing too much. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, but what's you're name, alien?" Zim asked looking at her laying on the floor.

She opened her eyes just a crack to look at him and the sat up. "Jes," she said before her half opened eyes shut all the way and she fell back to sleep on the floor...

'And that was just the beginning,' Zim thought. 'Then there were more confusing feelings, and changes, and the bell, how she never said a word yet understood everything, how she stayed Irken size, how she got cuter everyday...' his thought trailed off just remembering how happy he was decades ago. 'Then, things got bad... I started wanting to destroy more and more things, thus scarying Jes, and Impending Doom I.' Zim sighed not really wanting to remember the old days when he noticed how late it was.

'After Skool, hmmm? I probably didn't miss anything,' he thought just as the doorbell rang. "WHO DARES TO RING ZIM'S DOOR BE--... ugh, I really need to stop that. I'm not going back home, so I'm not an invader anymore," he said with a sigh.

He got up and opened the door to find 5'9'' Dib.

"What do YOU want?" Zim spat out crossing his arms to look up at Dib. He really didn't feel like fighting today.

Dib leaned in closer to Zim and shoved him inside. Zim took a step backwards not wanting to fall over. Dib had eventually seen every inch of his house, so he didn't really care anymore.

"Dib-," he was cut off.

"Ok, so, now I'm the only guy in my house besides my dad and it's driving me INSANE!! The only place I can come to think anymore is my enemy's house!!!" Dib ranted on as he paced in the room throwing his arms in the air. Zim just stared really not wanting to comfort the human. "NOW SHE'S here! Dad just HAD to take her in! GAH! And she's so pretty! GAH! Stupid Guymones!"

Zim sighed and said, "It's hormones, and you'll be fine. Having another person around might be exciting. Now, LEAVE." He got behind Dib and tried to push him out, but Dib held still.

"No, Zim, you don't understand. It's like I can't control myself almost when I'm with her."

Zim sighed. Dib had been going over to Zim's house for a while now when ever he needed advice or whatever. Zim was starting to just go with it. "Then do what ever it is that you need to do and then you'll be cured," Zim said. "Now leave." He pointed to the door and Dib, hurt, trudged out of the house and shut the door.

'Stupid Dib, I can't give you answers. I'm alone too, you know. The only other human contact I ever had was with Jes.'

With that Zim stood up and went to bed early not wanting Dib to come back and disturb him.


	2. Jes

CHAPTER 2

Jes went from house hold to house hold getting kicked out of all of them. Child services wasn't that good after all. The families all ended up leaving her when she finally told them about her past on Irken. '*sigh* I'll never win, I guess. At least this new family... The... Membranes, yea, they seem weird themselves. Mr. Membrane has two kids and no wife. He's also a scientist. . . at least he won't throw me out, he'll just mess with my brain cells to see why I'm "crazy" when I'm really not.' Jes grabbed her bag and headed towards a black car with a child services employee. "This is the last family who will take you. Luckily my connections with Dr. Membrane run deep so I was able to talk him into taking you in."

She just nodded. To this day she still didn't talk much. They got into the car and drove off. 5 hours later and they were there at a tall building. 'My future home,' she thought as she walked behind the child services guy up to the front door. The guy knocked on the door and Dib answered it. Tall, handsome Dib stood over looking the small human. "Is this *her*?" he asked, putting an emphases on 'her'. "Yes, is Dr. Membrane around?" the child services man asked.

"No, something about a radio-active spider I think. I can show her around if that's ok." Dib looked from Jes to the service guy next to her and gave him a reassuring smile.  
'Ugh, just get me inside! I hate this services guy!!!' When Dib looked back at Jes she smiled ever so slightly.

"I guess that's ok. BUT! Be careful, she's been a very fragile state ever since we found her." He turned to Jes, bent down, and put his hands on her shoulder. "I hope this one works for you, kid." With that he got up and walked away. Jes was alone with Dib on the front porch. 'You gunna let me in?' she thought.

Dib just stared at her almost like he was in a trance. Jes looked down at herself. A purple t-shirt and jeans, normal for a child service kid, so she didn't understand what was wrong. She checked her hair, but her blond hair that hung to her waist was neatly brushed, and her side bangs were out of her green eyes. She wondered what was wrong with her. When finally she asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

That seemed to do it. Her voice seemed to send him backward, it did that to a lot of humans. He seemed to regain consciousness though and lightly shook his head. She noticed that he had black hair that shone blue in certain parts and thick rimmed glasses. His hair hung in his face he had all black on. Jes could barley tell where shirt ended and pant began. "O, this way, I'll show you to your room." Jes started picking up all her bags when Dib grabbed all but one and started inside. Jes followed him. 'Maybe he's quiet too. I might like him,' Jes thought as she followed him up the stairs and to a room at the end of the corridor. When he opened the door Jes walked into a violet room with a makeup table, stocked with makeup, and a mirror, a bed with lacy violet, blue, and black bedding, an oak dresser with 6 drawers, and a window with a ledge. Jes ran over to the window and pulled back the see through violet curtains that revealed the whole neighborhood. 'I love it,' Jes thought with a smile.

Dib was putting her stuff down and that's when Jes remembered that she wasn't alone. "Will you, uh, like it here, Jes?" He asked looking at her feet. She felt that he didn't think he was "worthy" of her or something. "Yes, sir I will. Thank you for the beautiful room!" Jes said with a reassuring smile that knocked the breath out of Dib. "You can call me Dib if you'd like."

"No thankyou, I'd like to call you sir, if it's ok." She cocked her head to the side makeing the noisless bell swing on her choker.

"Oh, well, ok then. I'll leave you to your unpacking unless you need help..." he trailed off.

"No thank you, if I may, I'd like to do it myself, please." She had impressed so many other families before with her politeness, that she just got into the habit of talking like this to strangers.

"Ok, I'll be back up in a couple of hours to get you for dinner." He looked hurt, Jes could sense it, she could feel it. Something on Irken twisted her emotions to some how have empathic abilities. He turned to leave when Jes got up and ran to reached and grab his shirt. She still doesn't know why she did it, but she felt drawn to him some how. "Is it really ok... if I, uh, call you Dib?" Jes asked looking at the floor. Her head came up to right about his waist, and he felt obligated to put his hand on her head. "I would like it if you did." He smiled at her and she let go. "I'll be back up in a couple of hours, my room is right next door to your right if you need anything."

Jes nodded and watched him walk out of her room. 'I feel strongly attached to him. Well, I have a week before I have to go to Skool, right? I'm gunna enjoy relaxing, I'll confront Zim in a week.'

Yet as she looked back at her window she thought that it would be ok if she snuck a look at him, so out her window she went.

At dinner Jes met Gaz. She was 5'5" and gorgeous. She wore black leggings with a lacy black mini skirt, a purple tank over a mesh undershirt, and a lot of jewelry. Her violet hair flung just past her shoulders with bangs that hung right above her eyes. Gaz didn't talk much, none of them did. They got their food and went into the living room. Jes fallowed and sat down in a chair off to the side. Dib stared at her on and off, but Jes just ate her food and tried not to notice. She had eaten worse stuff on Irken, and this reminded her of some sort of Irken surprise. 'Blegh... It's food.' Jes crossed her legs in the chair and ate. She was content just sitting there with her new "family". They were quiet and didn't ask questions, Jes liked that a lot.

The week went by surprisingly fast. Dib and Jes started talking daily half way through and Dr. Membrane popped in to say hey one night. He was a weirdy alright. Dib was nice, though, he helped her through getting settled. Dib had even taken her for a tour of the town and he stopped by his "friend's" house. It happened to be Zim's. He had heard her bell again, though, and had to run fast. Other than that, her week went by smooth.  
Dib bumped in to Jes walking out of the bathroom in only her towel, and she was dripping wet. Dib felt himself flush bright red, but tried to keep calm. "Sorry, Jes," he tried to look any where but her. Jes cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you ok, Diby? You look a little feverish."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just needed to use the restroom and accedently bumped into you, I'm sorry."

She giggled and skipped to her room. She was undeniably cute and Dib couldn't help the feeling of wanting to take advantage of her right now. Still, he used the restroom and with one last look at her door went into his own room.

'Sigh! I can't believe this! The first girl to strike my attention and I don't know how to react,' Dib thought as he took off his glasses and clothes to just put on a pair of flannel bottoms. 'I've been able to talk to plenty of hot girls before. Why is she so different!? I've turned down hoty after hoty, because I didn't want someone conceded. Now, here's the perfect cutie and I can't barley keep my composure around her!!' Dib fought himself in his head over and over at how she was so different. Then there was a soft knock on his door. He looked at the time and noticed that he had been laying there for hours, it was now 1 in the morning. 'Who could be knocking on my door then... Jes?' Dib ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head. He didn't bother to put on his glasses, because he could see things up close.

Dib opened his door and Jes looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Jes?" he asked quietly.

"I had, uh, a bad dream, things were destroyed, people where dead..." she trailed off. Jes had this dream over and over again and it seemed to only get bloodier. Dib reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her close to him and shut his door. "It's ok now, I'm here." His cool belly on her flushed face felt calming and her tears started to subside.

It was then that she noticed he had pulled her in his room. She knew what he was feeling and she fought with herself to keep that feeling from flooding into her. She knew all too well that once the other person's feelings flooded into her she'd loose control of what she was doing. So, she tried to pull away and said, "Uh, I better get back to my room.. uh... Thanks for the hug Dib."

But she didn't feel Dib loosen his grip. 'Not good not good not good... UGH!' His feelings started trickling in. It was now an emotional battle. 'He can't be feeling this after one week! UGH!' She had to get away, she didn't want the feel the same thing he did. How he didn't want to let go how he wanted to lay all night with her in his arms.

"Dib, I need to use the restroom." She said the only thing that came to her mind.

He pulled away looking a little hurt, but more concerned. "Will you be ok?"

"Yep!" She smiled and turned to leave, feeling his feelings flowing out of her, clearing her mind. 'I have to be careful. That boy likes me too much. If he knew that I grew up on Irken, Zim's home, he'd freak. He'd understand why I'm so small, damn Irken food.'

She went back to bed and her attention went to the window. "Tomorrow," she said thinking about how she'd get to see Zim again. It made her all giggly and sad at the same time. She looked down at her bell that only made noise to her ears and Irken ears. Zim had actually given her that too...

Jes had been there at Zim's for about 5 years now, neither she nor Zim had changed too much in size. Jes grew maybe an inch hitting about 3'11"-4'. Zim hit about the same height.

She had been quiet and done everything Zim told her to do; cleaning, cooking, laundry, etc. All of it was weird to her, but she learned quick.

Every night after Zim went to bed Jes would stare out the window to the sky. There were so many stars to be seen through the blue haze of the night. 'No clouds,' Jes thought. 'It's beautiful.'

A strange urg to leave swept through her. She wanted to run through the night and giggle and laugh as loud as she wanted. Jes stepped up and out. The feeling of running barefoot and free was more amazing then she would've thought. Something in the air that night made her really happy and she ran as fast as she could. At least, until she tripped and ended in a bush looking thing. 'Woopsies.' She giggled.

Jes stood up and brushed her maroon night gown off when she noticed that she was bleeding from falling into the bush. 'Zim...I'm dead,' she thought as she ran as fast as she could home without hurting her leg too much.

She climbed through the window and slipped into the bathroom not even noticing that Zim was standing in his bedroom door way just staring at her. Jes ran to the tub and ran the green water over her leg, washing her blood down the drain. The water instantly healed it, and Jes sighed

"Ah-em," Zim's voice sounded behind her. Jes froze. "You really think that I wouldn't catch you if you snuck out? IM THE INCREDIBLE ZIIM!!" She just turned around and gave a very scared smile. He grabbed her arm and towed her to his room, which she was forbidden to enter on a normal bases. He pulled out some black string with a little tinkering bell on it and tied around her neck. Jes just looked down at it, amused with the sound. "Now, I'll know if you move or not. Plus as for what you did you have to sleep in that corner of ZIM's room. Feel Privlag-."

Zim didn't say too much more before Jes jumped on him. "ZIMY, IT'S PWREEEDY!!!" He lost balance and fell over with Jes now giggling uncontrollably like earlier. She got off of him and rolled on the floor holding her knees to her chest. Even though she was older, and in Zim's eyes full grown, she always enjoyed the most simple of things in her life.

"Why did you jump on ZIM?!" He looked at her trying to be mad which was hard looking into the eyes of the young creature.

She pointed to bell on her neck, smiled, and said, "This is the first present I've gotten from you, ZIMY!!!" Her smile got wider.

"I've told you NOT TO CALL ME ZIMY!!! It's very ebarrassing!"

Even though she could tell that he was kinda mad she jumped on him again and held on tighter. That night he had no choice but to sleep next to her. Jes was really content and happy with her life....

'That really was a simple life. The life of a pet... Well, sorta. He became the closest person to me, and I think I was the same for him.' She smiled and laid in bed preparing her self for tomorrow's excitement!


	3. Highskool

CHAPTER 3

"WAKEUP MASTERRRRRRRRRR!!! TIME FOR SKOOOL!!!" GIR came, screaming at the top of his lungs, into Zim's room. A week had gone by since Zim had heard the bell, and was starting to believe he was hearing things. GIR jumped up and down on his bed until Zim fell off.

"GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled in anger making GIR stop jumping. GIR just stood there staring at Zim. "WHAT do you want GIR?"

With that GIR went screaming around around the room running in circles. "MASTER GOT MAD AT GIR!!!!! WAH!!" Then just as quickly as it had begun, GIR jumped on the bed and fell down, closing his robotic eyes.

Zim just sighed and got up to get ready for highskool.

With his disguise on he walked out the door. His head was full of how to tamper with his genetic makeup to make him taller. Zim had just turned the corner that would lead him straight to the HighSkool when he heard the little bell, and it was getting closer.

Before he could turn around he was jumped. "ZIIIIIIIIIIIIMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jes giggled clinging on to his back.

Zim just stood there confused. Shaking his head, he snapped out of it and yelled, "GET OFF ZIM GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!"

Jesjumped off giggling even more. "You haven't changed one bit Zim!!!!" She started dancing around him twirling with excitement.

Astonishment flooded Zim, He hadn't seen this girl for about 7 years now and her she was alive, not dead. He narrowed his eyes and poked her stomach and she jumped back laughing. "Hey! You know I'm ticklish!!!!!"

"How?" Was all he could get out.

"Hmmm?? O! You mean, how after your Impending Doom I miss-hap I lived? Well, I barley lived through it...."

Jes was found laying on the ground by an Irken in scientist clothing. The little creature was barely breathing and her red liquids were spilling out from her stomach and other body parts. The scientist picked her up and took her to his lab. Flashes of light came and went from Jes's vision. Everything was blurry to her, and she felt as if she was about to die.

No one was saying anything as more scientists entered the lab. Jes wondered if they were going to dissect her since they knew she was going to die. In all the years she had spent on Irken none of these guys looked familiar.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach where a wound was. They were sticking something into her stomach, the deeper it got the worse it hurt. She tried to move, but her arms had been restrained as well as the rest of her body. Jes screamed out only to find her voice to to be hoarse and barley audible. All she could do was lay there and try to block out the pain of what they were still sticking into her stomach. Soon something else was being pulled out of her, and she passed out from pain, thinking that this was death.

When she woke up she was in what was like a little room with a bed, sink, and no way out except a locked door. As she opened her eyes things seemed different, her whole being felt different. Jes lifted up her shirt to reveal a stitched up incision which was in incredible pain. The rest of her didn't hurt as bad, but she started to feel like a mummy noticing that her forehead was bandaged and her arms. Her legs seemed to be the only part of her that wasn't so banged up.

Tears flooded her eyes from pain and confusion, she needed to escape.

Someone was coming and Jes sat up in bed, shaking. The door opened and the scientist who found her walked in. As Jes scurried to the back corner of the bed to get away he said, "How are you feeling?"

Jes didn't answer and soon the scientist left. She thought quick and stopped the door before it could shut and lock itself. There was no sound except for the steps of the Irken walking away. She popped her head out and saw that the hallway was clear.

With no one around, she dashed out, going to direction the footsteps went. The building was like a maze, and Jes was left confused, and soon lost. 'Not good,' she thought. Then she came upon a door and looked through the window at top and saw stairs. She remembered that they went underground some odd days ago. Giggles tried to explode through her body as she ran up the stairs, but they were abruptly stopped when she saw an Irken guarding the door. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'No, no, no!' The Irken came at her and grabbed her. Adrenaline rushed through her body more so then expected and she kicked him in the face with such force it knocked him out. 'What did they DO to me?' With that she ran out the door with out looking back.

Some escape pods were unharmed from Zim, and Jes ran to them. Zim had taught her the basics of flying, and she was more then capable of doing it. She got in and turned it on. There were sticky notes every where about an unknown planet. If there was anywhere for her to escape it would be there, so, she punched in the coordinates and put the pod on auto pilot. Soon, she was off and away...

"..And then I ended up here!!!" Jes skipped up to Skool. "Sorry my story was so long, now we're late! Teehee!"

Zim was still speechless and just fallowed her in. He was really confused at how she ended up here in front of him.

The two walked into Ms. Peppy's class and was greeted by a very overly excited teacher. "Welcome to class!! Zim, I see you escorted the new student here! Thank you!" Zim sat down in his desk fast."Well, you must be Jes, it's great to meet you!"

Jes smiled and nodded. Crowds were defiantly on her "must avoid" list.

"Well, are you gunna say anything, cutie?"

Jes looked at the teacher full of giggles. 'She's too happy!!' She ignored the smile trying to show it's self and shook her head.

"Ok, that's fine. You can have a seat next to... hmm... Dib. There's an open seat behind him." Jes took her seat and Ms. Peppys began her class.

Lunch began, bringing everyone out of their daze.

After Jes got her food she noticed that Zim and Dib didn't sit too close. They were only a table away from each other, though. Jes smiled to herself and sat a table ahead of both of them. 'Hopefully, my plan will work,' she though, giggling to herself. Zim was the first to come over and sit surprisingly.

He didn't say anything so Jes smiled at him with her little bell tinkering for his ears alone now. His eyes closed and Jes got confused. "What's wrong, Zimy?"

Zim opened his eyes and shook his head still not saying anything. Jes pouted and opened her lunch, and a little later Dib came over.

"I better protect from the ALIEN you're sitting by!!" Dib said as he gave Zim the death stare.

"SHUT UP DIB-MONKEY!"

Jes exploded with giggles and the two teenagers looked at her. Once she stopped she opened her eyes to see them staring at her and her cheeks grew red. 'Why are they staring at me like that?' she asked herself. She let her bangs fall in her face, trying to hide, and she heard both of them let out a breath.

"So..," Jes began. "Why don't you guys become friends???" She looked at from Dib to Zim and reverse.

They both looked away. "He's my enemy," they both said at the same time which made Jes giggle a little.

"You guys are so much a like!! You both should be friends, anyways!" With that, Jes stood up and threw away her trash.

"I guess if Jes wants us to..," Dib began.

"Why would I wanna be friends with someone who's tried to kill me??"

"EXCUSE ME? You tried taking over the planet!"

Zim looked around and sighed. "A lot of good I am, huh? I was even told to never come home." He stood up and walked off to the doors.

Jes was waiting right out side them and jumped on his back. "You know, you have changed, Zimy. What happened?" Her voice was full of sorrow.

"I can't go home, I'm a horrible invader, AND I get kicked daily!" Zim's hands went up in the air, but came back down. Old habbits are hard to quit, I guess.

Tears fell on Zim's wig and Jes held on tighter. "I should've found you sooner, I'm sorry."

Zim was confused. How could she have made it any better anyways? "Yea. We're both stuck short aren't we?" he said, changing the subject.

"O!" Something seemed to come back to Jes. "I studied Irken life when I was still there.. It was kinda behind your back, but the Irken growth is coming up soon for us!!"

"Yea, so?"

"This is the real one!! I was really hoping to find you before it happened!! Remember? The Irken growth only happens once every thousand years!"

"Again, yea, so?"

"Well, I figured we would probably grow to normal height for humans!! We've been here long enough!" she exclaimed, swinging her legs back and forth.

Zim was quiet as he went back to class with Jes on his back.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and then it was over. Jes gave Zim a squeeze and followed Dib to the Membranes.


End file.
